


The Dragon's Maknae

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attempted Sexual Coercion, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Seungri has attracted the attention of CEO Yang but not in a good way. Seungri has to find a way to get out of his clutches without hurting everyone he holds dear.





	The Dragon's Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a giveaway in honor of Fybigbangfics's anniversary. Prompt was modified slightly from the original. The original prompt was fairly spoilery so I'm attaching it here at the end of the work. 
> 
> I took some creative license with the prompt because I had to write the characters as I saw them. 
> 
> TW for YG being a disgusting disgusting perv.

Jiyong sat in Seungri’s apartment, knees bouncing so hard he could barely twirl his rings on his fingers. His stomach was slowly devouring his heart and gnawing at his lungs. His breath came in short, nervous bursts. This was it for him, an overwhelming dread hung over him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. 

Seungri’s face popped into his mind, clear as if his maknae was right in front of him. It was constant now, his mind had one and only one focus. Seungri filled his waking thoughts, his dreams, permeated every song he wrote, and brought a sharp ache to his heart whenever he let himself stop too long. 

His legs were about to bounce him off the chair and to the ground. How long was Seungri going to take? He’d gone through great pains to look up Seungri’s schedule. (He’d gone all the way down to YG and nagged the scheduling noona for a whole 10 minutes to look it up). He stood up to pace.

Daesung’s words echoed in his head. “Jiyong, if you love him, just tell him.” 

_ If you love him, just tell him, _ he repeated to himself. Fear clawed at him but, this was it. It had to stop. He had to lay it out on the line. He felt if he had to go one more day, holding the maknae in his arms but not  _ having _ him, he would go mad. Daesung, patient listener that he always was, had had enough of Jiyong’s incessant pining. 

_ If you love him, just tell him. _

So today was the day. Today, had dawned bright and clear and crisp. He’d taken it as a sign. Then he’d checked the stats on his first solo Live Album. Shine a Light had peaked at number 1. Another good sign. His dragon’s luck was with him. 

Months, months of pining were going to end today. He was going to profess his love and Seungri would be his, and - 

His mind could not accept anything else. The thought of losing the casual affection, the adoration of his maknae, was too terrible to consider. No, he replayed Seungri in his mind. The way his eyes shone when Jiyong teased him, they way his body would melt when they cuddled. No, Seungri loved him, too. Had to love him too.

The door to Seungri’s apartment beeped as someone keyed in the code, and Jiyong felt himself begin to hyperventilate. He tried to calm his breathing, but it came in great, gasping breaths. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

“Hyung-” Seungri steps stopped in the alcove. Jiyong peeked over his hands. “Hyung, are you ok?” Seungri’s face was creased with concern. 

“Seungri,” Jiyong choked out. 

Seungri rushed to him, hands moving to cup his arms. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” 

Jiyong took in a deep breath and met Seungri’s eyes. He felt like he was floating, his body lighter than air. “Seungri-ya, I-”

The words wouldn’t come out. 

“I-”

Seungri nodded and coaxed, “you?”

“I lo-” Seungri smiled, worry disappearing as he leaned back and slowly stroked Jiyong’s arms, soothing his favorite hyung. 

“You lo-” he repeated. 

“I love yo-” Jiyong broke off as Seungri pressed his lips into a kiss. Hands moved up to cup Jiyong’s face. 

“Finally,” Seungri said, pulling back and running hands through Jiyong’s hair, “fucking  _ finally _ , Jiyong-ah.”

Jiyong sputtered. 

“If you hadn’t said anything by your birthday, I was going to,” Seungri explained. 

“Make sense, maknae,” Jiyong said, confused.

“I love you, idiot,” Seungri said, then kissed Jiyong again before the leader could punish him. Realization sank into Jiyong’s skin and he pressed himself into Seungri’s kiss, Seungri’s arms. This slender, small boy who had grown into a man before his eyes loved him. Jiyong’s eyes stung as he pressed his tongue into Seungri’s mouth and felt Seungri accept it, accept him. 

 

“Look, Jiyong-ah,” Daesung said, “I know you’re happy. And I’m glad Seungri loves you, but -”

Jiyong pulled a face, knowing what was coming.

“Look,” Daesung began again. “Like, you all are cute, and it’s great that you are in love, but, it’s been a year-”

“Nine months,” Jiyong corrected. Daesung blinked. 

“Ok nine months,” Daesung cleared his throat, “do you guys think maybe, you could, possibly-”

“Stop trying to devour the maknae through his mouth whenever you think no one’s looking,” Youngbae interrupted. “It’s gross and people are looking.”

“Who’s looking?” Jiyong’s face went serious, back straight. 

“We are,” Youngbae said, pointing to himself, Daesung, and Top who was contenting himself with ice cream for his portion of this intervention.

Jiyong scoffed, “ya’ll don’t count.”

The other three looked at each other. “We… tried?” Daesung offered. Youngbae rolled his eyes. 

“Look, seriously, Ji, cut it out,” Youngbae chastened. “One day you’re going to slip up and get caught on camera.”

“Please, I know where  _ all _ the cameras are in this place,” he gestured to their studio. 

Top sighed contentedly into his ice cream. Youngbae swatted him. “Uh- cameras,” he offered, before swallowing another mouthful of mint chocolate chip.

“Whatever, look, where is Seungri even?” Jiyong was done with the conversation and ready to work. 

“YG called him in,” Daesung offered. Jiyong grumped at the console, and began fiddling with switches. 

The door to their studio opened and Big Bang looked up to see their maknae walking in, looking harried, a flush to his cheeks. 

“Hey baby,” Jiyong said, walking to the door and laying a kiss on Seungri.

“Ya,” Youngbae shouted, “this is what I was talking about!”

Jiyong didn’t break the kiss, merely lifted an arm to point at the camera directly over their heads, obviously unable to capture the kissing pair. 

“Still, it’s gross,” Youngbae whined. “Isn’t it?” He looked to Top who shrugged. 

“You ok, Ri-ya?” Jiyong asked, pulling back to stroke Seungri’s hair. “You look distracted.”

“Uh, no, fine,” Seungri said, convincing no one. Jiyong looked suspicious but let it go. Seungri was always talkative after an orgasm or three, he’d get down to the bottom of Ri’s expression. 

 

Seungri rolled out of bed, cursing Jiyong’s stamina. The man was a machine, he thought, as he pulled the covers up his sleeping boyfriend’s naked chest and grabbed a pair of shorts on his way out of the room. He knew what Jiyong had been up to, had enjoyed the first two orgasms, but, he needed more time before he was ready to talk. Holding out on the third had been a beautiful torture, but he’d managed. Nail marks raked up and down his sides, evidence of his skill at making Jiyong lose himself in bed. He relished the sting as he curled up on the couch to replay his afternoon.

It had begun well, showing up to meet the rest of the band in the studio. But before he could make it a manager had caught him in the hall to let him know the CEO wanted him. He’d racked his brain for a possible reason  _ this  _ time and came up empty. He’d actually been good for a while now. He could think of nothing that had earned him a trip up to the president’s office. He sighed and boarded the elevator for the top floor. 

Apparently he was expected. Instead of waiting he’d been shoo-ed right in. 

“Ah, Seungri,” Yang-ceo smiled at him. A vague unease settled in Seungri’s gut. The CEO never smiled at him, well never like  _ this _ at least. He had the distinct feeling that he needed to turn around and run. 

“Here, sit,” Yang-ceo gestured to his large grey couch. Seungri perched at the edge of a cushion, fists balled over his knees. Yang-ceo sat next to him, right next to him. Their knees knocked together.

“We’ve been looking at the release schedule, I know,” Yang-ceo paused to catch his eye. Seungri gulped. “I know you’ve been wanting to release an album.” A friendly hand patted his knee. “We think we could probably have you release something early next year.”

Seungri cleared his throat. There was something wrong with this conversation. “Yeah-?” His mouth was dry and it came out a croak. 

“Yes, Seungri.” Yang-ceo kept looking at him. He squirmed. “You know, you’ve grown so much since that day so many years ago when I said I didn’t think you were cut out for this. Grown and matured. You proved me wrong back then, and you have kept proving me wrong. It really is amazing.” As he spoke the hand returned, patting his leg in a rhythm that slowed to a caress. 

“I would  _ love _ to hear what you could do with a full - length - album.”

Seungri’s mind was in a panic. What was going on here? The hand on his knee began to slide up and he yelped and slid down the couch. His CEO’s face dimmed for a moment before he brightened back up. “Maybe a full album is too much for the beautiful gem of YG Entertainment. Maybe we should start -” he slid down the couch to again sit next to Seungri, “smaller.”

Seungri’s heart was pounding in his ears. Yang-ceo moved towards him, hand again on his thigh, face hovering over his ear. “You truly are beautiful, Seungri-ah, and I want so much,” his other hand came up to brush the hair over Seungri’s ear. “I want so much to give you a solo - debut, put you up on a stage to be adored by thousands. Have them,” his mouth moved to whisper in Seungri’s ear, “worship you.”

Seungri’s whole body was shaking. 

“Don’t be frightened,” Yang-ceo said. “I can so  _ easily  _ be persuaded. One night, Seungri,” his hand slid up Seungri’s stomach to rest on his chest. “One night with my beautiful boy and he could have it all.”

Seungri wrapped his arms around himself, alone on the couch, reliving the memory. What was he going to do? He’d dreamed of being a singer all his life.  _ This  _ was his dream, his one desire. This would be a chance to move out from the shadow of his hyungs and prove his skill. This was a turning point in his career. He wanted to cry as he thought of the man lying in the bedroom. The man he loved. The man he had just made love to. Well, the first time  had been making love, the rest had been rambunctious fucking to satisfy his beloved hedonist. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as his heart turned cold.

 

“Mr. Yang-ceo, Seungri is here,” the receptionist said into the phone. She nodded as Seungri and waved him into the President’s office as she hung up. “Mr. Yang has been expecting you,” she said, turning back to her computer. Seungri squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and walked into the office. 

Yang-ceo was on his phone, so Seungri sat himself where he’d sat the afternoon before. He settled back into the seat, instead of perching, though, and crossed his ankle on his knee. He spread his arms over the back of the sofa and tilted his hips up. He looked his CEO right in the eye. Yang-ceo’s eyes widened, drawn to Seungri’s legs. He bit his lower lip and Seungri smirked. 

“Yes, I’ll need to call you back,” Yang-ceo said. Seungri let his lips curve into a wide smile. The CEO hung up and looked at Seungri, nearly salivating. “Have you thought of my proposition?”

Seungri nodded. 

“Are you ready to move your career forward then?” Yang-ceo asked, moving to sit in the chair facing Seungri. 

Seungri brought in his arms and placed his hands demurely in his lap. “I am, president,” he said. 

“I’m so glad, Seungri, so glad. You really deserve this opportunity,” Yang-ceo said. 

“But -”

“But -” Yang-ceo’s brows furrowed. 

“Well,” Seungri breathed and looked down at his hands. “I’ve always dreamed, fantasized-” He let a blush steal across his cheeks. He’d been told he had a very pretty blush. He licked his lower lip. “I’ve always fantasized about,” he looked up through his heavy lashes, knowing how beautifully they framed his eyes, “about dominating a  _ powerful _ man.” He bit his lower lip and looked up at Yang-ceo, eyes large and pleading. 

President Yang’s face widened in shock and he fell back against the back of the chair, breath coming in short, staccato breaths. “Have you now, beautiful boy?” Seungri nodded. “How delightfully naughty. Does baby boy want to pretend to show his CEO he’s a man?”

Seungri’s blood began to boil but he just let the anger spread the flush on his cheeks further. “I could do it,” he said, letting a tinge of defiance seep into his voice.

“Well-”

“Here,” Seungri said, “in your office.”

“Now?! It’s the middle of the day!”

“We have very late nights, Yang-ceo,” Seungri said, finally meeting Yang-ceo in the eyes.

“I’m due to fly to Japan tonight, for a week.”

“When you come back then,” Seungri suggested.

The CEO nodded and stood, adjusting himself. “Go ahead and begin assembling a production team for your album, and we will meet next week. My Seungri-ah has never failed to satisfy me since debuting all those years ago.” He walked to the ensuite that serviced his office and Seungri saw himself out. 

 

Seungri’s heart fluttered as he made his way to the top of the YG Entertainment building. The top level office floors were empty, random lights every few feet casting dark shadows. It was nearing midnight, and even the workaholics had gone to bed, but the CEO’s flight had landed 2 hours ago, and Seungri’s phone had buzzed as soon as it did. 

He opened the door to the President’s office to see his CEO standing in the center of the room. Seungri flicked off the overhead lights, letting the soft indirect light from the display shelves bathe the room.

“Are you ready, Hyun Suk?” Seungri said, keeping his voice low. The CEO’s eyes widened as Seungri dropped all honorifics. 

“Seungri-” Hyun Suk said. 

“You can call me Seungri Ssi and please, speak respectfully,” Seungri said. 

Hyun Suk’s legs visibly buckled. “You may kneel,” Seungri said. Hyun suk sank to his knees. Seungri walked across the room, placing himself in a clear view of the mirror along one side of the shelves lining the side of the room. 

“Crawl to the table,” Seungri commanded. Hyun Suk’s eyes widened with excitement, arousal, and he leered up lecherously at Seungri. 

“The boy is all grown up,” Hyun Suk said informally. Seungri’s mouth settled into a disapproving frown. 

Abashed, Hyun Suk crawled to the coffee table. 

“Unfasten your pants.” Seungri made his voice a whip. Obedient Hyun Suk complied. “Lay across the table.” Hyun Suk stretched himself over the table and Seungri pulled the pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He snapped them over the CEO’s wrists, threading them behind a leg of the table, trapping Hyun Suk, bent over and vulnerable.  

Seungri wrenched down Hyun Suk’s pants, exposing his ass. He slapped, hard, bringing a cry to Hyun Suk’s lips. He slapped again. “That was for speaking familiarly,” Seungri said, meeting Hyun Suk’s eyes in the mirror across from them. A wanton, depraved moan wrenched itself from Hyun Suk’s lips. 

“I’m sorry, Seungri Ssi,” Hyun Suk said. 

Seungri spanked him again, Hyun Suk’s ass jerking under each strike, and his head rolling back. He moaned again. “That was because I wanted to,” Seungri said. 

“Yessss,” Hyun Suk whined. “Yes, Seungri Ssi, show your CEO how much you’ve grown.” Seungri struck him again, and noticed that Hyun Suk was rubbing himself against the table leg between his thighs. 

“Does this excite you? Do you like submitting to me?” Seungri struck again and again, hand red and burning. Hyun Suk nodded and gasped. “Look at you rutting like the filthy depraved thing you are,” Seungri whispered. “Say it,” he commanded.

“I’m filthy, and-” Hyun Suk gasped as he was struck again, “depraved.” He thrust against the table again. 

“Just like that,” Seungri said. He reached into his pants, to grasp at his own flaccid cock. He closed his eyes a moment and brought forth the memory of Jiyong from last night, the way he’d sucked and teased at the head of Seungri’s cock before swallowing it whole. He stroked himself to hardness, ignoring the CEO’s franting thrusting against unforgiving furniture. 

He opened his eyes and focused on the wall with the mirror across from him. Hyun Suk’s face was pressed down to the wood of the table, his body arching with his fight for release. Seungri barely saw him. He stared at himself in the mirror and imagined Jiyong as he fisted his cock. He mouthed Jiyong’s name as he brought himself to a rough, rapid climax. Ropes of his come streaked across Hyun Suk’s back, his hair. Hyun Suk flinched as he was struck one last time and he came against the table. 

Hyun Suk looked up, bleary eyed, as Seungri zipped himself back up. “That was amazing, Seungri Ssi,” he said, smiling. Seungri leaned to release him from the cuffs and just managed to not flinch away from  the hand that came up to pet him. “You do a good job on that album, beautiful boy, and maybe-  _ maybe _ \- we can do this again some time.”

Seungri’s stomach churned and he nodded before letting himself out of the President’s office. He ran for the stairs and the lower level restroom, where he promptly lost his lunch. 

“It was worth it, Seungri,” he told himself. “Worth it, you have it made now, and you never have to do it again. Ever,” he promised himself.

 

Seungri’s album was a hit. It did exactly what it hoped. It gave him a chance to shine, to prove himself, not as Big Bang’s Seungri, but just as Seungri. He felt sick, sometimes, over what he’d had to do to get it, but, when Jiyong wrapped arms around him and confirmed the love they shared, the revulsion faded. 

Every so often he’d worry about Yang-ceo’s promise to ‘do it again sometime’. But the CEO always seemed so busy, with his wife, his kids, his television appearances. Often it seemed the CEO had forgotten him, for which he was incredibly grateful. Only occasionally, did he feel the heat of Yang Hyun Suk’s gaze prickle along his skin. Whenever he did, he’d reach out to grab Jiyong’s hand, and a reassuring smile and small stroke of slender fingers would reassure him. No matter what came, what happened, he would always have Jiyong’s love. 

 

The day he dreaded did come, though, just when Seungri had thought it would never come. Another solo album came and went, he had acting and television gigs, all without a peep from the CEO. Group promotions for MADE came and went, and he got the call. A personal call from Yang Hyun Suk himself. He answered, confused. The CEO never called him. 

“Hello.”

“Seungri-ah,” Yang-ceo’s voice responded.

“Oh, yes, President, what can I do for you?”

“Ah, Seungri,” Yang-ceo said. 

“Um, yeah?” Seungri’s stomach flipped. There was that  _ tone _ in the CEO’s voice. He’d often thought he’d imagined it but there it was. 

“Seungri, I’ve been thinking of you.”

“You have, sir?” Seungri cleared his throat. He looked to Jiyong who was curled up next to him on the couch. He reached a hand to twine his fingers with Jiyong’s. 

“Yes, Seungri,” Yang-ceo paused. “Look Seungri, why don’t you come by my office later today and we can have a chat about the future of your career.”

He hung up the phone and looked at Jiyong. “Everything ok?” Jiyong asked. 

Seungri shook his head and smiled. “We can talk about it later,” he said, pulling Jiyong into him and breathing in the scent of his hair.

 

Seungri walked into the CEO’s office. It was late, the receptionist was gone, lights from the neighboring high-rise dotted the CEO’s window. 

“I’m not doing it again.”

Yang-ceo looked at him. “Seungri, now-”

“No.” Seungri’s face was firm, his posture straight. “I am with Jiyong-ah. I am not doing it again.”

The CEO’s face became a mask of fury. “You’re dating Jiyong!?! Since WHEN?”

“None of your business.”

“Listen here, Seungri,” Yang-ceo’s voice was harsh. “I MADE Big Bang, I MADE you. You’re gonna strip that lovely body and give me MORE than the taste I got last time.”

“That was years ago, I don’t need you any more.”

“You just signed a contract. You’re mine for another ten years. And if you want to spend them doing anything but shitty variety at 2 am, you’ll do what I want you to.” He paused, a cheshire grin spreading his lips.

“You’ve been dating a while, haven’t you?”

Seungri refused to answer. 

“Since last time?” Yang-ceo walked to him, arms crossed over his chest. “What do you think your precious GDragon would say, if he knew what happened, that time.”

Seungri snorted. 

“You don’t think he’d believe me? Seungri, I didn’t get to where I am by being stupid. I recorded the whole thing.  _ Nothing _ goes on in my building without me knowing. Now, if you don’t want Jiyong to open the mail next week to a little package that would interest him, you  _ will _ do what I want.”

“Fuck you,” Seungri said, walking away, head high.

 

Yang Hyun Suk was disappointed. The next afternoon, as he sorted through the day’s mail he lamented the stubbornness of Big Bang’s maknae. He’d been delicious, that time before his first album, before he got above himself. He’d pushed Hyun Suk in ways he didn’t know he’d craved. He’d tried, over the years to find someone else who’d made him feel the way Seungri had that night. He’d convinced himself he didn’t need Seungri again. All lies and failure. He’d held out as long as he could and finally, when he caved Seungri had rejected him. 

He was glad he’d had the foresight to record the whole event, unfortunately his well-watched video only got Seungri from the side. He should have thought to angle them to get a view of his face, and magnificent stomach. He’d do better next time. He was sure the recording would provide just as many hours of satisfaction as the first.

A package sat below the day’s offering of letters. When he got to it he frowned. There was no return address. His receptionists were good at filtering out unsolicited demos. He opened it to find a CD and a note. He recognized Jiyong’s characteristic scrawl on the note. Had his crown jewel composed another masterpiece?

He opened the letter:

> _ Yang- _
> 
> _ If we’re sharing porn, I thought I’d send you one of my favorites. I’m almost certain I got better angles than you. Enjoy. _
> 
> _ -Jiyong _
> 
> _ P.S. The Maknae is Mine _

Horror sank into the pit of Hyun Suk’s gut. He loaded the disk into his computer and it began playing. It was him, on all fours, face clearly visible, hands bound to the table, with Seungri behind him, slapping his ass. He knew this, had seen it hundreds of times, but from a different angle. He watched in terror as Seungri unzipped and stroked himself, eyes looking right at the camera. He looked up to the mirror beside his shelves. A series of toys stood in a line just by it, where the camera had been. He looked back to the video. Seungri was mouthing Jiyong’s name as he thrust into his fist. He came, streaks shooting across his pathetic back.

The video cut out and Kwon Jiyong’s face looked at him through the screen.

“Yes, CEO, I was there. I knew ALL about it. There is no way you can use Seungri against me. No, this is us using you. You will not stop Seungri in any way, or we will release this video, careers be damned.

‘I will say, though, Seungri is a master when he works. Quite delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> SR and GD are in love but didn’t confess to each other yet. One day Jiyong decides that he can’t take this feelings anymore and tells sr that he loves him (author can decide how it will happen, feel free :) ). After that they are happy and decide to go on a date and spend evening together so fluff everywhere. But! Suddenly Yang hyung suk call sr and asks come to his office. Then he tells sr that he has been watching him for a long time, that sr grew up into a beautiful man (or smth like that) and he wants sr right now. And if sr refuses he won’t let him release solo album (action can take place before ltal era) or you can decide how yhs will blackmail sr. Sr has to make a choice: cheat and save career or don’t cheat and save honest relationships. Author can decide what chooses sr and it’s cool and alright but if you choose first option fanfic will be longer? :) So if he chooses one night stand with yhs it’s because he thinks that GD will never know. it would be perfect if sex scene with yhs was disgusting, no pleasure, no fluff and sr was a victim. After all damage is done sr is suffering (depression or crisis?), gd doesn’t understand what is going on but tries to help sr to find his strength and be happy again. Months later sr is finally back on track. He is in love with gd, he makes album, releases it and starts promotions but one day yhs calls him again. This time sr refuses to sleep with him and maybe tells smth like: you can’t harm me, i already released an album, you can’t harm bigbang so fuck you! But somehow yhs know about his relationships with gd so he decides to take the most precious thing from sr. He calls gd and tells everything or sends tape with his and sr agreement about one night stand and album. and then author chooses how to end this dramatic stupid thing (maybe you can include sr’s car accident in this story? ;)) i don’t mind angst and character death.


End file.
